


Red Rover

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fighting the supernatural isn’t a game.  Except when it is. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Rover

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "break" at LiveJournal's Supernatural100. Written in 2007.

“Red Rover, Red Rover, send Sam right over,” the eerie voices whispered.

Sam looked at the line of not-really-children, their eyes glittering in the dusk overtaking the playground. They’d formed a line, with little Timmy Friedman right in the middle.

“Break the line, bring one back to our team,” Sam muttered. Their chances of breaking the line with brute strength were nil. But that wasn’t the plan.

“Now, Dean!” he shouted. A Golden Retriever appeared, bounding towards the line. It jumped at Timmy, licking him eagerly. Instinctively, Timmy reached up to pet his dog … and the line was broken.


End file.
